The Fallen World
by TheFauxWriter
Summary: When Daemon was pushed into the Dark Ocean, the digidestined thought that they had seen the last of him. But they couldn't have been more wrong. And their mistake will lead to consequences that effect not just their world, but another's as well! Contains characters from 1st and 2nd seasons, as well as OCs. Rated T for violence and dark elements. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Hope that it goes well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Stay away from me lawyers!

 **Prologue**

TK chuckled as he watched his kid tackle Tai's Agumon, a small, orange, dinosaur-looking digimon, in a super-intense game of tag. "Be careful, don't hurt yourself!" shouted Karri, who was sitting right next to him. He had just gotten done writing his second book, which he had written about all of their adventures with the digimon emperor and myotismon. Now, he was enjoying himself with all of his friends, on the anniversary of the first time that any of them had gone to the digital world. He remembered everything like it was yesterday, waking up scared, finding Tokomon, getting scared by Kuwagamon, watching in awe as his little Tokomon digivolved into Patamon, being terrified as Patamon and all of the other digimon attacked Kuwagamon...He frowned. Now that he thought about it some more, he had spent half his time in wondrous amazement, and the other half terrified out of his mind.

"So, have you finished that book yet?" came a voice. Looking behind him, TK spotted Ken walking towards him, Wormmon on his shoulder. "Yeah, I actually just finished it today!" "Great! So, how much does it cover?" TK went into an explanation of what it contained, starting with the day that Davis, Yolee, and Kody got their digivices, how they had defeated Chimeramon, fighting Blackwargreymon, and finally ending with how they had finally defeated Malomyotismon. "Jeez, how long did that take?" Asked Kody, who had been listening in on the conversation, while watching Tai try to teach Izzy's daughter how to juggle a soccer ball. He laughed out loud when Tai kicked it a bit too hard and it flew up and smacked him in the face, making all the other children, as well as most of the adults, laugh. "Only about a year-and-a-half, it made it easier that I had some first hand experience." TK replied, after catching his breath from laughing so much. Tai was currently trying to cover up his mistake by claiming to be showing the kids the way NOT to juggle a soccer ball. Right. Not even the kids were buying it.

"Well, it sounds like it's going to go over great." commented Sora from under a tree. "How much have you made from just the first book again?" "Well, the books still actually selling strong, but I would say about…$8 million." "REALLY?! Geez, I should have been your coauthor!" shrieked in Mimi, who had flown in all the way from America for this little reunion. "Think of all of the outfits that I could have bought for this party with that kind of money!" she continued, with sparkles in her eyes. You could practically see her imaginary self in multiple pink outfits, each one more extravagant and ludicrous than the next. Though she had mellowed out and gotten less self-centered over the years, she still always had a weakness for money and fashion. Everybody laughed a bit at her dreamy look, then looked down the hill as they heard the shout of "Dinner time!" They saw Davis and XV-mon coming up the hill, tugging their noodle cart behind them.

Like magic, suddenly all of the humans and mons were at the picnic tables at the top of the hill. No matter how old they got, their digimon partners were always able to put away more food than should be physically possible, and their kids weren't much better. As Davis and XV-mon got to the top of the hill, the smell of delicious noodles met their nostrils. As Davis pulled back the curtain of his cart, it became apparent why V-mon had digivolved to XV-mon to pull the cart up. It was completely chock full of bento boxes of noodles, all the way up to the top! "I know how much everybody can eat, so I hope we brought enough!" said Davis with a smile. Everybody eagerly waited to dig in as Sora's Biyomon and Mimi's Palmon passed out the boxes. "ITADAKAMASU!" everybody shouted, then started to dig in. Happy conversations started, the Destined sharing and laughing over happy memories of all of their adventures, while their kids argued over which of their digimon was the coolest, or the cutest, or the strongest.

Eventually, all the noodles were eaten, and everybody laid down on the grass, their stomachs completely full, with a mountain of boxes next to the picnic tables. Eventually, it started to get dark, and they all started to go their separate ways. "Well, later!" Cried out Izzy as he and his daughter left. As TK responded with a wave, his older brother, Matt, sidled up to him.

"So, you finally got that book done then." It was more a statement than a question, he had been listening in to his brother's conversations. "Yep." came the reply. Matt looked like he was thinking about something, then asked, "So, are you going to write about what happened with Jacob's team?" TK's shoulders stiffened, then slumped, his expression immediately becoming morose. "I don't know. On one hand, what they went through, the sacrifices that they made, they need to be remembered. On the other hand, it just sounds so outlandish, and, well…." TK hung his head. "You don't want to tell the world the atrocities that were committed. That _WE_ committed" finished Matt. "Yeah." came the despondent reply. "Well, it's up to you on what to do with that." Matt continued. "Remember, we all decided that you would be the best one to tell our story. If you don't want to write about it, that's your decision. But at least think about it." He finished as he started to walk off, hands in his pockets, Gabbumon following behind him.

TK let out a long sigh. Then he felt a nudge at his side, and looked down to find Patamon staring up at him. "He's right, you know." said the little brown-and-white mon. "About what?" TK asked, as he sat down next to him, and started rubbing in between his wing-ear things. "Ooooh, that hits the spot." sighed Patamon happily, then continued. "About all of it. That's it's your decision, though I would use the word responsibility. And that you should at least think about it." "It would just depress people. It wasn't really all that happy of a story." was TK's counter argument. "You're right. As a matter of fact, at times it was downright horrid." agreed Patamon. "However," he continued, "it would also give some people hope." "Hope? How so?" Asked TK with a puzzled expression on his face. "Hope that anybody can change. That no one is irredeemably lost." answered Patamon. TK started to think, memories, and most of them not happy ones, flooding his mind.

 _ **FLASHBACK-MANY YEARS AGO**_

It all started with Daemon…

A/N: So, that's the end of the Prologue! Like I said, this is my first time writing fan-fic, so please comment and review, I want to know how I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 1 How it all Started

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, I would not be writing fanfiction of it if I did. I would be writing canon.

 _ **Ch. 1 How it all started**_

"AAAGGGHH, the Dark Ocean, very impressive my little digidestined, remind me not to take you so lightly next time." grunted Daemon, as the combined force of Imperialdramon, fighter mode's Galvatron Laser, Shakkoumon's Justice Beam, and Sylphimon's Static Force pushed him into the dark gate that had been opened by that test subject, Ken. He narrowed his glowing yellow eyes under his blood-red hood. He may be pushed into that portal, but he was not going without a little...souvenir. Through the flames of his Evil Inferno and the light of their combined attacks, he stared at Ken, who was currently in a great amount of pain, trying to hold open the accursed gate. His friends-Daemon found that word disgusting-surrounded him, _supporting_ him, as if any of them were worth anything. He knew he had to act fast, if he wanted to acquire what he had come for in the first place. Stretching out his hand towards the child, he felt for the spark of darkness in him. ' _Yes...'_ he thought. He could sense the presence of the dark spore in his neck. It was dormant, now. And it would probably stay that way forever, if left to rot inside that _useless_ boy. Exerting his will, Daemon pulled at the dark spore.

Ken was struggling to hold the Dark Gate open. He felt so much fear, so much uncertainty. He could feel the darkness within him, struggling to get out, to engulf him. He had let it happen to him once, and he knew that he would carry the nightmares from that experience with him for the rest of his life. The horror that he felt at even the thought of that same darkness taking over again almost made him lose his concentration, the gate slipping a bit. With a growl, he brought his focus back onto holding the gate open. "We're right here with ya buddy, just hold on a little longer, you can do it!" Davis shouted. Ken spared a moment to look at his goggled friend. Davis had been with him every step of the way on his road of redemption. Davis had never seemed to hold his sins against him. Ken was grateful for that, and would be forever. A chorus of "Yeah Ken!"'s and "You can do it"'s came from his other friends; TK, Yolee, Karri, and Kody. He looked at them all in appreciation. Then he narrowed his eyes and glared at Daemon. Ken blinked in confusion. Daemon was stretching out his hand towards him. Suddenly, an excruciating pain tore through him, emanating from his neck. He collapsed to his knees in shock, screaming from the pain. It felt like something was pushing through his skin, trying to force it's way out, and being none too gentle about it. He felt the skin on the back of his neck stretching, pulling, and then finally bursting open. Blood ran down his neck, but he looked up in time to see a dark purple, sea urchin-looking thing racing toward Daemon's outstretched hand. ' _The Dark Spore!'_ he thought, before the pain made him black out.

Daemon grabbed the dark spore just in the nick of time. The gate had started to collapse rather quickly when Ken had started screaming, and he had snatched the blood-covered Dark Spore mere moments before it had finished closing. He twisted out of the way of the attacks that had followed him through the gate. Hearing a massive explosion behind him, he turned to look at the scenery, dreary and depressing as it was. A dark beach was beat upon by dark waves. A sort of darkhouse sent beams of darkness off into the already black ocean. The horizon was a dull, slate gray color. And, there was another gate, leading out to who-knows-where. _'Hmm...must have been blasted open by the combination of those attacks.'_ Daemon mused. He chuckled, looking down at the blood-drenched spore in his hand. Daemon was one of the very few beings that knew of the true nature of the Dark Ocean. It was a reality between realities, it was the gap that kept them separated, that kept those realities from crashing into each other. It connected to each one, but opening a hole to go through was more than just difficult, it was nearly impossible. He would have been able to do it on his own eventually, but it would have taken him years to build up that much power. Beneath his blood-red hood, he smirked. _'Let's see who I can go and terrorize next.'_ With that thought, he flew through the rapidly closing gate, which vanished, leaving no trace of anyone ever having been there.

xXxXxXxXx

"Cowabunga!" Joshua lifted his head, looking up to see Jacob jumping into the lake behind them, sending up a respectable amount of water. Joshua laughed at the sight, particularly as the water had managed to splash onto Ashley and Hannah, who were sitting on chairs near the lakes shore. As the two girls started yelling at Jacob, whose only reaction was to laugh, Joshua sighed and leaned back in his camping chair. He and his brother, Stephen, were on a camping trip with a bunch of school friends. They had arrived yesterday, and today they were going to be hiking up a mountain. They had all been put in groups of 6, and each group would be given a map and supplies. Each group would be taking a different route up the mountain.

In his group, he had: himself, obviously. He was a ten-year-old kid, a bit short for his age, with short, dirty-blonde hair. He was the youngest of the group. Then there was his brother, Stephen. Older than him by about 2 years, Stephen was a good foot taller than his younger brother, with slightly longer dirty-blonde hair, and a small scar on his cheek, which he had gotten when he got into a fight with some kids who were trying to hurt his brother. Stephen was always looking out for him, and did everything he could to protect his little brother. Then there was Ashley and Hannah. They were best friends, though they had totally different personalities. Hannah was a bit of an air head, in Joshua's opinion, with an unhealthy obsession for fashion and clothes. Case of point: she was currently wore a glittery purple dress that came down to her knees, and a long purple scarf wrapped around her neck. In summer. When they were just about to go on a hike. Joshua was sure her clothes would be destroyed by the time this week-long trip was done. Ashley, on the other hand, was a lot more sensible and sporty. She loved playing soccer, and was the lead striker on her team. As opposed to Hannah, she had soccer shorts and a green t-shirt on. She had neck length black hair, and was tan from all of the outdoors stuff she did. She and Hannah were in the same class in school, so they were the same age, which Joshua guessed at being 13. After that was Kurt. Kurt was a bit of a strange kid, no doubt about that. He was constantly picked on in school, with his large glasses and button-up shirts that his mother made him wear. His red hair and pale complexion didn't help much either. Joshua had tried to strike up a conversation with the guy, who was a year older than him, but Kurt had gone off on some tangent about computer programming that Joshua had no idea about. It really was no wonder the kid was a bully magnet, even Joshua could see that! He had decided early on that he was going to become friends with Kurt. If only he could actually get into a conversation with him that he could understand. The final member of the group was Jacob, the guy who had just doused the girls. Jacob was generally a fun-loving, optimistic guy. He loved to joke around, and tried to make others laugh. He had spiky brown hair, which was always a mess, since he didn't like styling his hair, and had googles hanging from his neck.

As Jacob continued getting berated by the girls, Joshua decided to go inside the cabin to snag some more of the pancakes that they had had for breakfast. They were going to be starting their hike soon. He would need the energy!

XxxXxXxXx

Daemon observed the area around him. This was a different digital world than the one had had recently left. The feel of it was different, as well as what topography. It mostly looked the same, except for the sky. While at first glance it looked like a normal sky, closer examination revealed what looked like lines of data running along the sky, almost too faint to make out. The sun directly above him shone brightly, causing him to wince. He didn't like the light, much preferring the cold embrace of darkness. Things here would have to change. And he knew that the moment he started, the Digital World itself would rise up to oppose him, most likely calling upon more Digidestined. That seemed to just be the default reaction. But, he now realized the mistakes that he and the other would-be digital tyrants had made. Instead of treating the destined as the threat that they were, they had mostly ignored them. This had allowed them to gain power, enough to actually give him trouble. He would not make the same mistake here. If he caught wind of any meddling children, he would take care of them immediately. His eyes seemed to narrow into a dangerous, deadly smile as he looked down at he Dark Spore that he still held in his hand. Of course, if he could turn one of their own against them...

xXxXxXxXx

"Come on, it's not much farther!" shouted the ever enthusiastic Jacob. They had been hiking for a good while now, for at least 2 hours. "To the top?" asked Hannah hopefully. She had, for some unknown reason, decided to wear high-heels on this hike. She was already regretting that decision. "No, the peaks still miles away. I'm talking about the rope bridge that we get to cross!" enthused Jacob. Everybody groaned. "Don't get us all excited like that, idiot!" complained Stephen. Jacob frowned at him. Ever since they had gotten to the camping ground the previous day, he hadn't so much as seen a smile on that guy's face. He highly doubted that he had gotten even close to 'excited.' "Actually..." started Kurt, who had been silent pretty much the whole time. "We're approximately 1 ½ hours away if we keep going at our current pace." Groans came from all around once again.

As their group continued, Stephen began to grow uneasy. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he felt that something was off. It mad him nervous, and he was constantly looking over his shoulder, starting at every little sound he heard. It made him want to turn around and head back to the campground, and screw this stupid hike. It wasn't like he had ever actually wanted to come along anyway. Having to spend time around people? NO thank you. He'd much rather be by himself, or even with just his brother. It wasn't that he hated people, he just didn't do so well around them. Whenever he found himself in a conversation with people, he found himself getting annoyed and disinterested pretty quickly, and just wanted to walk away. Which he usually ended up doing. He knew that this, in turn, annoyed and irritated the people that he walked away from. But he just didn't care. However, he knew his brother wasn't like that. Joshua was one of the most friendly, talkative kids that he knew. He loved meeting new people and making new friends. They were as different as night and day. And that's what kept him from heading back. Joshua was loving this hike, and was having so much fun just talking with everybody, particularly, he noticed, with Jacob. Stephen had a big soft spot for his brother. They came from an abusive family, and so they relied on each other a lot. This was a rare week of happiness for them, so he wasn't going to ruin it just because of a feeling.

Finally, they were almost to the rope bridge. It spanned across a fairly shallow stream, which made sense, because the adults wouldn't want them getting hurt. This stream was fed by a small waterfall that came down from the top of a large cliff face at the base of the mountain. The spray from the waterfall coated the rocks around them, making navigating them difficult. _'This isn't going end well.'_ Thought Jacob, as they traversed the rocks. _'Hannah is wearing high-heels for goodness sake. Any second now and-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a small crack coming from Hannah's ankle, followed immediately by her scream. _'That will happen.'_

Ashley was by Hannah's side immediately, checking out her injury. As a soccer player, she had most likely dealt with this before. After speaking some words of comfort, Ashley confirmed that Hannah had twisted her ankle. "Great. That's just perfect." muttered Stephen. After shooting Stephen a glance, Jacob began looking around for a better place for them to set her down and let her rest. He knew that they were going to have to head back, no way was Hannah going to be able to even cross the bridge, let alone continue the hike. Jacob was disappointed by that, but he knew that they couldn't just leave her there and continue on. Spotting an opening in the cliff face on their side of the bridge, he pointed it out, and then he, Stephen (who looked reluctant to help), and Ashley helped Hannah over to the cave. Joshua was getting a water bottle and the first aid kit out of the backpack of supplies that they had been given, and asked Kurt to find the easiest route back to camp on their map. While Jacob and Joshua started discussing how best to get Hannah back to the campground, Stephen wandered over to the wall of the cave and leaned against it, looking annoyed. That irritated Jacob. Who looks _annoyed_ when somebody that they are with gets injured? Even if they weren't friends, that was just cold. But, he didn't want to get in a fight, so he kept it to himself. Pulling out his phone, Jacob checked their reception. Nothing. Oh well, it was worth a try.

After a few minutes, Kurt suddenly looked up from the map. "This cave isn't on the map." He stated, getting everybody's attention. Well, everybody except Stephen, who looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything. "What do you mean it's not on thee map? Asked Jacob, as he went over to take a look at it. Sure enough, the cliff face that they were at was marked as being smooth and cave-free. "Huh. Maybe they just forgot to mark it?" He suggested. "I don't think so." Ashley, who had been listening in, called over. "Actually, I didn't see this cave before Hannah twisted her ankle." At this, Hannah gave another whimper of pain.

"Weird," Jacob remarked. "Well, we still need to get Hannah back to the cabin. Do you have a route?" Jacob asked. He was trying to make Kurt feel included, noticing the same things that Joshua had: that he wasn't a very popular kid. "Just one more minute, I almost have it." Kurt replied.

Joshua, meanwhile, had taken an interest in the cave. While the entrance was fairly well lit, he couldn't see the back at all. It was too dark. He looked through their backpack of supplies. _'Whistle, no. Mirror, no. Toilet Paper...useful, but no. Ah, here it is!'_ Joshua brought out a large flashlight. He turned it on, and swung the beam around to take a look at the back of the cave. What he saw there made him gasp. Illuminated by his beam was a wall with all sorts of intricate carvings on it. Going closer to the wall, he saw that the carvings were of...well, he wasn't sure, exactly. Most looked almost like animals- though definitely not any that he had ever seen-while others even looked humanoid. He even saw one that looked like a tank with a face. In the middle of the wall were some different carvings. He went closer to take a look, and realized that they weren't carvings at all. It looked like somebody had put 6 little devices in the wall, with an indent in the rock below them so that they could be pulled out. The devices (he had no idea what they were) were rectangular, though the bottom was more rounded than straight, and were about the same size as his cell phone. Each one had a screen on the top half, and a small rectangular indentation on the bottom half. Each one was a bit of a different color. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to them.

While Kurt and Jacob were finishing up with the map, they heard Joshua shout from behind them, "Hey guys, look what I found!" Turning, he saw Joshua standing in front of the back of the cave, shining his flashlight on some carvings and some...things...set into the wall. Curious, he walked over, with Kurt and, surprisingly, Stephen, following him. He had thought that Stephen had actually fallen asleep with his back against the wall. Ashley helped Hannah limp over, after Hannah whined that she wanted to look at the "pretty pictures." Ashley had been holding an ice pack to her ankle, so Hannah was able to limp over there with Ashley's help.

Looking at the little electronic looking things in front of him, Jacob had the same feeling of being drawn to them as Joshua had. Without thinking, he reached out towards the black one at the far right of the group. He hooked his fingers under it, and pulled. It didn't budge. Frowning, he pulled again with all of his strength, grunting with the effort. Again, it didn't budge. "It's stuck." he stated, quite unnecessarily. "Hn. Let me do it." Stephen said as he walked forward, pushing Jacob out of the way. Snagging the device with his finger, he pulled at it, and it came out easily, with a small pop. Jacob looked at it with shock, as Stephen smirked at him. "I must have loosened it for you!" "Yeah right, wimp."

Stephen looked at the device in his hand. There wasn't much on the back, just rubber grip, a strap, and a clip. While he was looking at his, the others, also compelled by that curious sensation, started trying pull the others out. It almost seemed as if each one could only be pulled by a certain one of them, as they all had to try multiple devices before they found "theirs." In the end, they all had one. Stephen had his black one, while Joshua had a yellowish one. Ashley had white one, while Hannah had managed to get her favorite color, a dark purple (she was so excited that it matched her outfit). Kurt snagged a silvery one, while Jacob had ended up with the red one. When Jacob, who was the last to find his, pulled his out, everybody felt a small tremor run through the ground.

xXxXxXxXx

Daemon paused his flight as he felt a shudder go through the Digital World. He had been flying to a dark forest, where he had planned to spend the day until night came. Now however, he wanted to check on this strange phenomenon. It felt similar to a digital gate being opened.

xXxXxXxXx

She was falling. That was all that was on Ashley's mind. Right after the tremor started, she had run for the exit to the cave, trying to bring Hannah with her, but her injury prevented her from moving very far. Jacob and the others had been right behind them, but then the quaking had intensified, before the floor had disappeared out from under them. And that brought her to where she was now. Falling through darkness. She didn't know how long she had been falling, but it felt like hours. And she had no idea if any of the others were falling with her, as it was too dark to see. Abruptly, she felt herself hitting a solid object, and she blacked out.

When Jacob woke up, he felt extremely dizzy. Not surprising after the long fall that he had had. What _was_ surprising was that he had survived that fall. He had to have been falling for at least a few minutes! As he got up, he felt like his head was swirling around, but it soon went away. Looking around, he found that he was in another cave. He knew it wasn't the same one that he had just fallen from, because the rocks and dirt looked different. "Where am I?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he received the reply "In the Digital World, silly!"

Quickly turning around, he looked for the source of the voice. Before him stood what looked like red Velociraptor, About as tall as he was, it had a white stomach which had what looked like a hazard symbol on it, and it's arms ended in three, razor-sharp claws. It was looking at him with big, yellow eyes, it's head tilted slightly to the left. "Are you ok?" it asked, clearing up the question of whether that thing had talked or not. "You turned really white. Did you digivolve?"

Jacob wasn't really sure what to do here. He had fallen through a cave floor, ended up in another cave, and now had a talking Velociraptor looking at him. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran away screaming, sprinting out of the cave, and into a forest. He could hear the dinosaur-looking thing behind him, chasing him! ' _I'm going to die!'_

xXxXxXxXx

He was close now, so close to where the disturbance had been. He would arrive there in a few minutes, and find out what was going on. And probably burn whatever was there to ashes.

xXxXxXxXx

"All right, so let's try to get this straight." Started Jacob. He had eventually been chased down by the red raptor. After being knocked out after tripping on a rock (official story-definitely NOT passing out from fear) he had been awoken by said raptor, who had then introduced himself as Guilmon. Turns out, Guilmon wasn't actually dangerous, though who could blame him for freaking out a little? He had seen Jurassic Park, and knew what happened when you saw a raptor!

Anyways, after calming him down, Guilmon had led him to the others of his group, using Guilmon's apparently excellent sense of smell. The first person that they had found was Joshua, who miraculously still had the backpack full of supplies. As well as a little red-and-purple dog-looking thing, which introduced itself as Elecmon. Jacob was impressed by Guilmon's nose, though became exasperated when he immediately began pawing-clawing?-through the packpack to get at the granola bars that were in there. They eventually found everyone else, who all had little monster friends of their own. They had all met up where Hannah was sitting on a rock, nursing her still-injured ankle. It wasn't looking too great, but she didn't seem to be in any excruciating pain. Though, she still made a big fuss about it.

But now they were all together, they were getting an explanation. "This place that we are is called the Digital World." Jacob continued. "Yep!" replied Hagurumon, the monster who had seemed to befriend Kurt. It was essential three floating gears that connected with each other. The middle gear was twice as large as the others, and had a face consisting solely of two gear-shaped eyes and a zig-zag mouth. "You guys are called digimon." Jacob continued. "That's right!" Chimed in Ashley and Hannah's monster friends together. Seemed even their monster pals were besties. They both looked kind of like knights. They had full plate armor, golden face-plates, spears, and round shields. They would have looked super cool, except they only stood about waist high. So instead, they looked chibi. The only difference between them, was that Hannah's wore black armor, while Ashley's wore white.

"And, you're like, our, partners?" Jacob concluded. "Heh heh, he catches on quick. Only took him half a day to figure it out!" came the sarcastic voice of Stephen's partner. That Digimon definitely gave him the creeps. It was small, only about a foot and a half high, and it's body was shaped like a ball. The top half was a dark-blue, almost black, as were it's bat-like wings. The lower half of it's face, and it's red-taloned feet, were a lighter shade of bluish gray. It had a skull symbol above it's eyes, which looked a lot like the one on Stephen's shirt. And it had vampiric looking fangs in its mouth. It called itself Demidevimon.

Jacob frowned at Demidevimon. He really didn't like the thing, it reminded him too much of Stephen: sarcastic and kind of a jerk. "Well sorry for being confused after falling into and _entirely different world!"_ He snapped back. Though, truth be told, he was actually pretty excited about this. He loved reading fantasy and science fiction books, and here he was, smack dab in the middle of one!

"What I want to know," began Stephen, causing everybody to look at him. "Is why we're here, and how we're supposed to get back." Now, all of the human kids turned to look at their 'partners.' None of them could give an answer beyond Guilmon's "To be friends!" The Digimon didn't seem to know how Jacob and the others had gotten there any more than they did. "Do you think that it has something to do with the things we found in the cave?" Asked Joshua, hesitantly. His device was in his hand, and he was looking at as if waiting for it to do something. Which it didn't, unless you count sitting there and doing nothing as doing something. "Probably. The tremors started after Jacob pulled his out." agreed Ashley. "Typical. You can't even pull something off a wall without causing a cave in." That comment came from Stephen. Demidevimon cackled at the statement. Jacob was beginning to seriously dislike the both of them.

Suddenly, Guilmon started sniffing the air, his normally large, round irises dilating to reptilian slits. "I smell a Digimon!" A creepy cackling came from the forest around them. Out from the trees, came a creature that Jacob was sure to give him nightmares. It certainly got a scream from Hannah! The thing looked, vaguely humanoid, with blood-red robes, which had eyes all over it. It's eyes were a terrifying yellow, though that was all that they could see of his face because of the hood that it wore. They could see it's hands, though they wished that they couldn't. They were a disgusting sight, a light, sickly-looking purple. Everything about this guy just screamed ' _EVIL_.'

Daemon looked at the group of pathetic children. Of course he had run into some immediately after getting here. However, he seemed to be in luck. From the way they were talking, it seemed as if they had not been here for very long. Perfect. He was about to blast them with fire, when he remembered the 'souvenir' that he had gotten from that failure, Ken. Having a minion that would do his bidding would be nice. He watched them as they stared at him, frozen with fear, though their partner Digimon were already in front of them, growling and threatening. Ha. As if all of them together could even _inconvenience_ him. He noticed the tallest of the males, a blonde with a black shirt with a skull design on it, step in front of what looked like a smaller version of him. ' _Probably brothers.'_ He mused. He considered the taller one. He had a spark of darkness, no doubt about it, and he seemed to be partnered with a Demidevimon, of all things. He was about to send out the dark spore, when the small one with red hair and glasses caught his eye. There was a core of darkness in that one, smoldering. Looking at it, Daemon could feel where it came from. Neglect, anger, and loneliness. He would do wonderfully. Holding out his hand, he willed the Dark Spore towards its victim.

Kurt was terrified. That Digimon, which he assumed was one, gave off a nasty aura. Looking to sparing a glance around him, he saw that the other Digimon had put themselves in between them and the evil one. Meanwhile, Stephen had stepped in front of his brother, Joshua, trying to shield him with his body. A pang of jealousy and loneliness hit him. He had never really had anyone that cared about him like that. He had grown up in an orphanage, and while the caretakers were ok, he had never felt like anybody liked him. The other children put him down, teasing him. He had had no one his entire life. That is, until Hagurumon had showed up. Hagurumon had immediately wanted to be his friend, though Kurt didn't quite trust him on that yet. He had had too many people claim to want to be his friend to just believe it right off the bat. He looked back at the robed figure, just in time to see his hand rise up, pointed towards _him._ "I won't let you hurt him!" Shouted the metallic Digimon. In a flash, Hagurumon was right in front of Kurt. "Dark Gear!" Shouted Hagurumon, shooting a large, black gear from his mouth at the figure.

Daemon saw the Hagurumon throw the Dark Gear at him. "Pathetic." he intoned, catching it in his hand. He then got a brilliant idea. Smirking under his hood, he began to infuse the Dark Gear with his own essence, causing it to turn even darker. He took the new Dark Gear in his hand launched it straight at Hagurumon, hitting him in the middle of his still open mouth! At the same time, he shot the Dark Spore at Kurt, hitting straight in the chest, right over the heart. _'Much better than having it stuck in his neck.'_ He watched as the other Digimon and children looked on in shock at the figures convulsing on the ground in front of them. "Darkness will cover this land!" Exclaimed Daemon, "And there is no one who can stop me!" The rest of the Digimon and destined looked on in fear as both Kurt and Hagurumon rose up, a dark aura surrounding them.

A/N: So, we finally meet our new destined! It seems like they are going to have their work cut out for them though, as already Daemon has appeared! Will Kurt and Hagurumon be able to hold off the Dark Gear and Spore? Find out next chapter in Digimon: The Fallen World!


	3. Chapter 2: The Darkness begins to spread

A/N: Hello there, here's the next chapter! Btw, this is where the story starts to get a bit darker. I'm telling everybody now, this will not be a run-of-the-mill digimon story where everybody lives happily ever after after defeating the bad guy. Not everyone will survive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way shape or form. I do own the OC's that I use, however.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Darkness Begins to Spread**_

 _Last time: Daemon took the Dark Gear and hurled it at Hagurumon, hitting him in his still opened mouth, while at the same time shooting the Dark Spore at Kurt. The Dark Spore lodged itself in Kurt's chest, straight over his heart._

Kurt had always had a tough life. But this definitely took the cake on _worst day ever._ His whole body hurt, with spasms going through his limbs with wild abandon. Kurt had seen his partner, the first person...er, digimon, that he could actually possibly have considered a friend, get hit by his own attack by that robed figure. And then he had felt something hit his chest. It had dug in, burying itself in his heart. Immediately pain had exploded in his chest. From his heart what felt like liquid darkness started going through his veins. It was colder than anything, so cold that it burnt. And it didn't just flow, it _screamed_ through his veins, like a typhoon of darkness. His muscles had started to spasm, flopping about against his will. Then the darkness hit his brain, and everything got ten times worse.

Every bad thing that had happened, every miserable experience, starting playing in front of his eyes. He saw every time he got bullied, every physical abuse that he had ever suffered. He saw people in groups looking at him as he passed them in the school halls, whispering, gossiping about him. It seemed as though every memory that was being pulled up was being darkened. Then a new emotion exploded in his chest. Fury. _'Why is it me that has to suffer? Why can't I have a family or friends? Why does nobody care about me!? Why am I practically invisible?'_ His thoughts began to become sharper, and more feral. _'Nobody has ever loved me! Everybody hates me, and for no reason! These people have no idea what pain is!'_ Somewhere deep inside him, he knew that this was wrong. He could feel the darkness twisting his thoughts, reshaping his memories. But he couldn't overcome it. _'NO MORE! I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN ON, I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE SPIT ON BY THE REST OF SOCIETY! EVERYBODY! WILL! PAY!'_ The Dark Spore had done it's evil work. As the last small flame of good still inside of Kurt flickered, then vanished, he stood up. The darkness that was in him literally started seeping out of him, giving him an evil aura. He looked at his so-called group, and a feral energy started to well up within him. He smirked. _'I'll start with THEM!'_

Ashley wasn't frightened by this. Nope, she definitely wasn't frightened by the fact that she was in an entirely new world, that there were monsters that ran around, that there was a terrifying guy in red robes hovering in front of her, or that Kurt and his Hagurumon were now standing - a dark aura swirling around them – after convulsing on the ground. Nope, she wasn't frightened. She was absolutely TERRIFIED. The fear wasn't just from seeing Kurt like this, it seemed to come from the robed figure itself. It was like he was pushing the fear into her just by being there! She had never been more terrified in her life. The fear gnawed at her insides, and froze her in place. She couldn't move, couldn't tear her eyes away. She had nearly stopped breathing, and tears started forming in her eyes. _'This has to be a dream!'_ she thought to herself. But it wasn't. It was horrifyingly real, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had heard what fear could do to people. She had been told the stories of people being so scared during war that they would kill themselves just to get away from the fear. She had always thought that those stories had to have been made up, that there was no way that anybody could be that scared. She knew better now. Her only thought was that she needed to get away, to end this fear in any way possible. If she had had a gun, she would have shot herself; if she had had a knife, she would have stabbed herself, just to get away from that pervasive, overwhelming _FEAR._ She saw the smirk appear on Kurt's normally shy face, and her fear skyrocketed again. _'Why? Why is there so much fear? I want to get away, I want to leave! Oh gods, why!? Please, let this go away! Please oh please, just make it STOP!'_ From far away, as if through a wall, she heard someone start to scream. A couple of seconds later, she realized that it was her.

xXxXxXxXx

Daemon looked on in evil ecstasy. Oh, their fear! It was so _delicious!_ He knew immediately that he had made the right choice in doing this to the little destined. Sure, he could have just outright _killed_ them, but where was the fun in that? This was was _so_ much more entertaining. He could practically see the darkness seeping through the child's veins, could see it working its vile magic. If the children and Digimon in front of him had been able to see under his hood, they would have seen a smile that could make a Great White cringe in fear. Daemon watched as his new servants rose up from the ground, an inky blackness swirling around them. _'Yes...these will do.'_ He heard the black-haired female begin to scream; and by the others looked, they weren't that far behind. However, the fun and games would have to come to an end, unfortunately. So he uttered one command, "Destroy them."

xXxXxXxXx

Stephen watched in fear as Kurt as Hagurumon rose up on their feet. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had before. It felt like it was about to break right out of chest! Then his blood froze as he heard the robed figure speak. "Destroy them." He heard Kurt begin to chuckle darkly, gradually building in volume, until he was laughing like a mad man. He held out the device that he had pried from the wall of that cave, and Stephen instinctively knew that something very bad was about to happen. That gut feeling, and the need to protect his younger brother, snapped him out of his frozen state. "RUN!" he screamed, turning and grabbing his brother by the shoulders, practically dragging him until Joshua began to run on his own. The others followed suit, as well as their Digimon partners. Stephen saw Demidevimon flying ahead of them, with Elecmon running beside them, running like a dog. Looking to his left, he saw Ashley sprinting a little bit ahead of them, her fear giving her the speed to keep up, despite dragging White-pawnchessmon by his arm. To his right, he saw Guilmon running alongside Jacob, with Guilmon complaining about his legs being too short. However, something felt off. But what-? "Hannah!" came a cry from his left. Sparing a look back, he nearly froze again in horror. Hannah had fallen down, her ankle bent at an odd level. She had tried to run, but her previous injury had prevented her from getting very far. Black-Pawnchessmon stood protectively in front of her, trying to prevent Kurt and Hagurumon from approaching. "That's right, kill her!" Stephen heard the evil creature, which was hovering above and behind Kurt, command.

Kurt raised the little device that he had gotten from the cave. The darkness around him started to swirl around it, hiding it from view for a moment, before dissipating, revealing that it had changed color, to a black and blood-red color scheme. The device then started radiating darkness, and Hagurumon started to shine. Stephen saw what looked like a bunch of 1's and 0's come out of the sky, surrounding the gear-shaped Digimon. Stephen heard a voice come from the swirling numbers, "Hagurumon dark digivolve to...Mekanorimon!" What came out of it was terrifying. The best way that he could describe it would be to say that it looked like a zombie machine. It stood about a foot taller than him, but its long-mechanical arms dragged on the ground, wires exposed at its elbows. It had some sort of head plate, behind which he could see two evil looking eyes focused on poor Hannah. It had a red, glass circle on it's chest, as well as a large one on top of its head. Hannah threw her arms on top of her head, screaming. Black-Pawnchessmon shouted what sounded like a war-cry, before charging at the newly Digivolved Mekanorimon. The zombie-like machine back-handed the brave little Digimon, smashing it into a tree with enough force to crack the wood. As the dazed little knight shook his head and looked up, Mekanorimon raised both of it arms toward it, and shouted "4-Disk Break!" What looked like large cd's shot out of its arms, which slammed into the suffering knights body, before exploding. Black-Pawnchessmon burst into bits of pixels and numbers, which scattered and disappeared. Mekanorimon then slowly turned back towards Hannah, and Stephen felt his blood freeze once again. "NOO!" came screams from either side of him, as Jacob and Ashley started to move back towards Hannah. But they never got anywhere near them.

"Twin Beam!" Two beams of red light erupted out of the red circle on Mekanorimon's chest, burning straight through Hannah's chest. Time seemed to slow down for Stephen, as he saw blood spurt out of her back. She then fell, again as if in slow motion, to the ground, a pool of blood growing around her. He saw her blank green eyes staring back at him, devoid of all life, and he nearly lost it. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that he needed to get his brother to safety. "Hannah!" He heard Ashley scream from his right. Sparing Ashley a quick glance, he saw her nearly fall to her knees in shock. "We need to go!" Stephen yelled, and quickly turned and started running. Where to, he had no idea, but anywhere was better than here.

Jacob saw Ashley fall to the ground in shock. He didn't really blame her, as he felt the need to do the same. But Guilmon's persistent pushing and encouragement wouldn't let him. "We have to go! He's too strong! That red Digimon smells like he's a Mega level! And Kurt's is a champion!" Guilmon growled out. Jacob didn't know what being a champion or a mega meant, but he definitely agreed with the too strong part. But, he couldn't just start running away, he had to help Ashley! Sprinting over to her frozen form, he and Guilmon helped White Pawnchessmon get her moving. "Kill them all!" He heard the robed Digimon shout from behind them. Turning back, Jacob saw Kurt and Mekanorimon start toward them, Kurt's face alight with a sick, twisted grin. Ashley had finally gotten over her shock, and was starting to run after Stephen, who had followed Demidevimon inside of a massive cave. They sprinted for it as well, and inside they found that the cave ended in a dead-end. _'Oh, the irony.'_ thought Jacob, despite their awful situation. Taking a quick look around, Jacob saw how truly massive this cave was. The top was at least 4 stories tall, and the back wall was at least a good football field's distance from them! Despite the distance, however, Jacob could clearly see strange symbols, similar to the ones that had been on the cave wall that had started all of this, carved into the back of this cave. "I know what that wall is!" shouted Elecmon, who by this time had scampered closer to said wall. "That's a warp gate!" he shouted, placing one of his paws on the surface. "Legend says that they can be used to warp to almost anywhere in the Digital world, or even out of it!" "Well how do we use it?!" Shouted Stephen, who had his hand clamped onto the arm of a very shell-shocked looking Joshua. Jacob didn't blame him.

"I heard a Sepikmon speak of these warp gates!" answered White Pawnchessmon. "I believe that he told us that only those with something called a 'digivice' can rightfully use them!" Jacob looked at the little thing that had so far only caused them trouble. "Do you mean this?" "Yes, it is most likely that that is a digivice!" White Chessmon exclaimed. "Well, how?! Even if these things are digivices, we still don't know how to use them!" Jacob responded, letting a small bit of panic color is voice. Suddenly light began pouring out from Stephen's -who was the closest to the wall- pocket. He reached in and pulled out his digivice, and the screen was glowing like a flashlight. They saw what looked like streams of data running across screen, and suddenly, the etchings on the wall began to glow! It started on the edges of the wall, and started moving towards the middle, growing brighter.

Suddenly, Guilmon turned and started growling at the cave entrance. "I smell them coming!" Spinning around, Jacob's heart skipped a beat. It was Kurt and his Mekanorimon! "Done running yet?" Kurt asked. A shiver ran through Jacob's body. Kurt's voice had changed drastically. Where before it had been shy, hesitant, and a little on the high side, it was now low, dark, and brimming with menace. Behind him Mekanorimon stood, impassive. He was showing no emotion, and Jacob wondered if he was even truly aware of what was happening. Or if his mind was as blank as his expression. "Because if you are," Kurt continued, "then I think it's time that you DIE!" Mekanorimon sprung to life and started walking towards them, though still with that decidedly frightening blank expression on his face. "We need more time!" Stephen shouted from behind him. "I think that the gate will activate once the whole wall is glowing!" Looking behind him, Jacob guessed that about half of the wall was lit. "We need to hold them off for just a bit." He told Guilmon, who was crouched low, growling as the slowly approaching digimon. "Right!" came his reply.

Guilmon opened his mouth wide. "Pyro Sphere!" A red blob of light shot out of Guilmon's mouth, and hit Mekanorimon dead center! "Yeah, nice shot!" Jacob shouted, as smoke and dust temporarily obscured his vision. The grin that had appeared on Jacob's face left as quickly as it had come when he caught sight of Mekanorimon still walking forward, looking as if he hadn't even been attacked. "He's too strong!" screamed out Ashley, who was currently in the fetal position, White Pawnchessmon trying to break her out of her near-hysteria. Stephen was focused on his brother, while their partners were in front of them, guarding them. _'Looks like we're on our own here.'_ Turning back towards the giant zombie machine, Jacob cried out when he saw the things arms pointed straight at Stephen and Joshua! "Four-disk Breakk!" Mekanorimon shouted. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the disks started to eject out of the robots hands. And in that second he knew that he couldn't let them die. As much as he didn't like Stephen, he didn't want them to die. As scared as he was, he couldn't just do nothing. "Shoot the disks!" he shouted to Guilmon. Guilmon responded with another Pyro Sphere, blasting the disks out of the air. "We won't let you hurt them!" both Guilmon and Jacob shouted, completely in unison. As they got ready to fight again, a bright light came from Jacob's digivice. Data streams appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Guilmon, enveloping him in a white light. Then they heard from withing the cocoon of light, "Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!"

As the data and light dissipated, Jacob gaped at the monster that his partner had become. Now standing much taller than himself, Growlmon looked fairly similar to his Guilmon form. However, he now had more of those hazard symbols on his shoulders, as well as very large, black-tipped claws coming from his hands and feet. Blade-like protrusion jutted out from his arms, a little about the claws. His head had two horns jutting out from right above his eyes, and had a mane of white fur running down his back. Growlmon let loose a ferocious roar, his yellow eyes locked onto Mekanorimon's form. "We just need a few more seconds!" came Stephen's voice from behind them. Jacob responded by flashing a grin over his shoulder. "Don't worry. We've got this."

Turning back, Jacob watched the fight that broke out. It didn't last long, but it was intense while it lasted! The mons started the fight by firing their attacks at each other at the same time. "Pyro Blaster!" "Twin Beam!" As Mekanorimon fired his lasers, Guilmon opened his giant maw, and unleashed a massive red blast of energy. The attacks collided in the air, causing an explosion. Dust billowed up from the ground, and the explosion caused bits of the ceiling to fall. As the dust cleared, Jacob could see Growlmon moving quickly towards where Mekanorimon stood. "Dragon Slash!" Shouted Guilmon, a glowing energy surrounding the blades on his arms. Growlmon slashed his claws up in an uppercut-like fashion. Mekanorimon moved to block the strike, but was too slow! Growlmon's arm-blade sliced through his ridiculously long arm, nearly cutting it off. The injured digimon backed up, putting some distance between them. "Yeah, alright! You go Growlmon!" Jacob shouted in encouragement. The two digimon started to circle each other, occasionally making feints towards each other before pulling back. They were sizing each other up, Mekanorimon because his arm had nearly been cut off, and Growlmon because the metal digimon's body was tough, and hurt to cut through. They charged at each other, and locked claws, both trying to overpower the other. However, Growlmon's greater height and weight won out, and Mekanorimon started getting forced back! However, Mekanorimon wasn't about to let that happen without a fight. With a cry of "Twin Beam!" the beam of energy that had killed Hannah hit Growlmon straight in the chest, knocking him back. Growlmon retaliated with another Pyro Blaster, which Mekanorimon almost dodged, but still got nicked by, throwing it off balance.

Just then, he heard a low whine start up from behind him. "The warp gate's open!" Stephen shouted. Looking behind him, Jacob saw that the wall had turned into a mass of spiraling white energy, and was the source of the noise.

"Quickly, we must jump through!" shouted White Pawnchessmon. Latching on to Ashley, he pulled her through, both of them disappearing with a small flash. Stephen, Joshua, Elecmon, and Demidevimon followed immediately after. "All right boy, let's get going!" Jacob shouted to Growlmon. Growlmon responded by firing another Pyro Blaster at Mekanorimon, who had started rushing toward them. Mekanorimon got blasted back, and Growlmon turned and started running toward the portal, picking up Jacob in his massive claws as he went. "No! Stop them!" came an eerily familiar voice from behind them. Twisting his head back, Jacob saw the same robed figure from earlier at the mouth of the cave.

Not waiting for a response, Daemon raised his gnarled hands toward the fleeing Guilmon. A storm of fire erupted from his hands, racing towards the fleeing partners! Jacob and Growlmon both screamed in pain as the flames licked at their bodies, but Growlmon pressed on, powering through the pain, and jumped through the portal with another flash of light. Immediately, the portal closed, the white light swirling in on itself until it disappeared, leaving a completely blank wall behind. Daemon slowly lowered his hands, appearing strangely calm. He was, however, seething on the inside. Looking around, he saw the now de-digivolved Hagurumon picking...er, floating himself off of the floor of the cave, looking very much like he had just gone through a nova flame shower. The darkened child stood at the mouth of the cave, shaking and trembling. _'The darkness must be stabilizing,'_ Daemon realized. When the boy had first been infected, it had caused him to nearly go mad. Now he was starting to calm down. He was still a part of the darkness, there was no doubt about that, but he would no think more rationally.

"What are you called, human?" Daemon asked. "Kurt." came the, well, curt reply. "Well, _Kurt,_ I am called Daemon. _You,_ however, will call me Master."

"Yes, _Master."_ Kurt replied sardonically. Daemon frowned. He had manipulated and added his own data to the data of the Dark Spore, to make sure that whoever was infected by it would be loyal to him. However, apparently that didn't stop him from having an attitude. He would have to work on that, but in the future. For now, he would have to prepare, and search for those kids so that he could destroy them. That one of them had already managed to get their Digimon to digivolve was...disturbing, and unfortunate. However, he still had the upper hand, and would make sure that he kept it. But first, he would need more underlings. Kurt had potential, but being in command over only one human was such a small thing. Daemon had much _...bigger_ plans. "Follow me." He commanded his new servant, and floated off through the forest, with Kurt and Hagurumon following reluctantly. The Digital World was in for a big surprise.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Jacob and his team sure had a rough start." TK said, as he recalled the story that Jacob and the others had told them about their first experience in the Digital World. "We only had to deal with Kuwagamon, and next to Daemon, he's like an irate dragonfly."

"Yep, I'm glad we didn't have to go through that." agreed Patamon, who was lying down in the passenger seat of TK's car. TK was driving them home, but he was taking a long time to do so. Something about constantly missing his turn-off because he was so absorbed with the memories. Eventually, they found their way home, though it was well after midnight by the time that they walked through the door. Well, TK walked. Patamon was lying on top of his, completely wiped out. Chuckling to himself, he took Patamon off of his head and put him down on the small bed that he had made for the little Digimon, right next to Gatomon.

"You took a while to get back." TK turned around and saw Karri, leaning against the door frame of their room.

"Yeah, I kind of got lost going down memory lane." TK replied, earning a chuckle from his wife. "So which memories?" she asked, sitting down on their couch, and patting the seat next to her. TK complied, and sat down, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Actually, about Jacob and his gang."

Karri immediately shivered, a cold feeling going down her back. "What brought those up?" she asked. "Matt asked if I was going to write about our adventures with those guys as well. I'm really not sure if I want to at the moment." TK replied, his head pointed resolutely towards the ground.

Karri could understand why. Their trip with Jacob's group hadn't exactly gone smoothly, to say the least. However..."I think that you should." she stated, causing TK to look at her. "The world should know what they went through. They deserve it." She continued.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Matt and Patamon told me. Patamon agrees with Matt, although they both say that it's my choice." TK said, sparing a glance towards his sleeping partner, who was now curled up and leaning against Gatomon, both of whom were snoring softly. Though, if you told Gatomon that she snored, you'd end up with some very prominent scratch marks across your face. TK knew from personal experience, and shuddered a bit at that memory.

Karri, mistranslating TK's shudder as him remembering more of their journeys with Jacob and his friends, gave him a supportive hug. "It's your choice on whether or not to write, of course." she said. "But please, at least consider it." "Are you sure that you, Matt and Patamon aren't conspiring against me on this?" TK asked, a hint of a playful whine entering his voice. "You've all said pretty much the exact same thing."

Karri laughed and got up, heading toward their room. "Great minds think alike, which is why you never came up with the idea!" She teased, which earned her a disgruntled "Hey!" Laughing, she continued into their room, and got under the covers, TK following her. As she started to fall asleep, she too started to remember what they had gone through, and, unbidden, memories started coming up.

 _ **Start Flashback**_

Their involvement in everything had started almost immediately after getting back home from defeating Malomyotismon...

A/N: Well there you go, Ch. 2 is finished! Again, please review, I really appreciate it!


End file.
